Klaus's one true love
by katerina blakley montague
Summary: As if my whole stupid werewolf life can get any better I'm the friggin soul mate of Klaus. Yes that crazy dude who tried to kill my friends. Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately do not own the vampire diaries.

For those of you who don't know me formally you may know me as Tyler Lockwood's younger twin sister or as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline or is I would like to call them Lena, Bon-bon and Care. This is basically the story of how Lena fell in love with a vampire, Care became a vampire, Bon-bon became a witch and how I became a stupid werewolf. Yes me the popular girl, the girl who is absolutely in love with my chemical romance is a werewolf. Wait you didn't even hear the best part my soul mate is none other than Klaus Mikaelson. Yay me?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

I open my eyes to blinding light I must have forgotten to close my curtain last night and now I have a headache. Just great so much for todays is going to be better than yesterday.

Obviously after getting out of bed I look in the mirror and guess what I look like crap so I brush my hair and throw my bright red hair into a ponytail. I put on my make up which consists of eyeliner and concealer and then I put all of my piercings in which were my ears, cartilage, eyebrow, lips, tongue, nose and finally my bellybutton. I then put on my green day t-shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and my black converse. If you wanted to know yes I did dye my hair bright red my mom had a big fit about it but hell you should of seen her when I got my first tattoo it was only a small k on my wrist but no the mayors daughter must set an example to the rest of the town.

I Finish just as Ty walks into the room. He gives me a weird look as to say moms going to give you shit if you walk out this house looking like that.

"Bri are you okay? and do you want a lift with me and Vick? " he keeps asking me if I'm okay and it's really pissing me of. Right as most of you probably know me Briana Lockwood got into a fatal car accident last summer. People thinks it bothers me but I really couldn't give a shit because its the other drivers fault he was the drunk one not me.

"Yes I'm all high in the sky right now, and no I don't want a lift with you and the skank but thanks" I say sarcastically. He gives me a glare and walks out. We used to be really close growing up but now not so much mainly because he's becoming a douche like dad.

The doorbell rings so I walk down stair and open the door to a happy smiley Care.

"Hey how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit worried about Lena I mean both her parents died and she nearly did to" I say changing the subject discreetly.

"I know right crap we got to go B" I grab my bag and get in her car with her. After a lot of gossiping we arrive at 'mystic falls high school' yay.

We spot Lena and Bon-bon and make our way over to them and exchange hugs.

"Are you okay Lena" I ask her.

"Yh I'm fine what about you" she asks.

"Fine" I say as I watch my brother go up to Jeri (Jeremy Elena little brother) and the skank (Vicki) I sigh as I follow Bon-bon and Lena. Vickie a skank and all but Ty treats her like shit and Jeri puts her on a pedal stool way higher than she deserves.

We walk until they stop just facing the office. "Hold up, who's this?" I ask.

"All I see is back!" Lena says.

"It's a hot back! I'm sensing Seattle and he play the guitar" I make a sound of agreement an then tune out.

After about a minutes later I decide I am going to introduce myself to the hot back but then realise Lena is gone.

"Bon-bon where did Lena go"

Bon-bon says "I have four words for you. boys. toilets. drugs. Jeremy."

"Ohhkay, I'm going to put my stuff into my locker see you in sleep class." Bon just chuckles as I walk away.

I put my books in my locker and close my locker to see the guy from earlier looking lost.

"Hey you look lost I'm Brianna Lockwood do you need any help?" I say to him.

"Yeh I'm Stefan Salvatore can you tell me where Mr tanners history class is"

"Well Steffie looks like you are in luck I'm in that class. Btw call me Bri or Anna please "

"Okay then lead the way" he says with a small smile which I reply with a lopsided smirk.

Steffie and I talk on the way to class but when we get there bon-bon, care and Lena all gawk at me for walking in with the 'hot back'.

"You are late Lockwood." says Tanner.

"Yes I think I know that I was just showing Steffie here to this class." I give him a smirk and walk to my seat behind Lena the only spare seat now is next to me so after talking to the Tanner he sits next to me and gives me a smile.

Tanner starts his lecture so I pull my drawing book I love my art book but for some odd reason I keep drawing a man wearing old clothes but sometimes he's wearing casual clothes it is starting to freak me out. Don't get me wrong I mean he is handsome.

I look up just in time to see Lena and Steffie exchange looks. Yes I look over to Bon-bon. I go one the group chat for my phone and text 'L HAWT-E STAIRING AT U _BRI'

she turns and sticks her tongue out at me and we laugh quietly. Steffie gives us an odd look but lets it pass. I then 'accidentally' kick Lena's chair.

*I am the line break so don't hate*

When I get home I get a phone call from the one and only Mason Lockwood.

"Hey massy"

"Again with the nickname bri"

"Yes now what do you want"

"What am I not allowed to call my favourite niece in the whole wide world"

"I'm your only niece so no"

"Okay okay but seriously I have something important to tell you"

"I'm listening"

"Last month did you or did you not get into a car accident where the other driver died"

"Yes why?"

"Can you be really open minded for the next few minutes"

"Yes"

"Werewolves are real only few have the gene but it turns out Lockwood's do. The gene is activated when the person caring it accidentally or not takes a life. I'm a werewolf and you are too. Fortunately for your dad he didn't activate it. If you don't believe me I have sent a copy of my first transformation to your email account. I will give you an hour to watch it and I will call you back"

*end of call*

As he hangs up all I can think is shit this better be a joke.

I log on to my e-mail and all I can think is I'm a werewolf.

The next hour I spent crying in horror of what I was to become.

Mason and he tells me he will help me through my first full moon and he will buy me the things I need like wolfsbane and silver chains he also told me silver is going to hurt ne after my first full moon. I get up and get some gloves to throw away my silver jewellery but decide I was just going to sell it all. Then I sit on my bed in a huff because my favourite necklace was made of silver.

I go to the grill with Ty and Mattie to take my mind of my now screwed up life.

Oh and it just gets better the skank just has to take our tables order. When she brings over our meals and gives me a dirty look.

"Thank you Vickie" I say in a sickly sweet voice which makes the boys look at me weirdly. Then I go back to texting Care and Bon-bon while the boys are talking about football? Whatever its boring anyways. I then look up to see 2/3 of my friends enter the grill I say byte to Mattie and Ty and walk over to Care and Bon. Who are talking about Stefan Salvatore. Speak of the devil he and he shall appear with Lena on his arm I really just blank every one out because I have one thing running though my mind which is Bri you are a werewolf.

"Are you going?" steffie asks me.

"Where?" I really wasn't listening.

"The par... Wait are you crying?" Bon-bon asks me everyone at the table is now watching me in concern. I bring my hand up to my cheek and it comes back wet. Why am I'm crying?

This just leaves me with one question.

Am I Okay?

**An/this is my first fan fiction so please don't hate me if its bad. Virtual blue cookies?(::)(::)**

**Katrina Blakeley Montague xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Brianna

"Miss Lockwood"

"huh" I look up to see everyone looking at me. Shit this can't be good.

"Care to answer the question" I hate Tanner.

"What question?"

"if you was actually listening not draining in your art book you would know wouldn't you?"

"Umm no"

"Go to the principles office now its the second day back and you are getting on my nerves."

"Well your getting on my nerves." I stand up and storm out of the room.

If it isn't obvious I didn't go to the office I actually went to the tattoo parlour and got a tattoo that says Fuck Authority on my collar bone. Then I went to get my hair dyed black with green-blue which matches my sea green eyes and makes them really pop.

I curl my hair put my makeup on and I get ready in black leather pants, a corset top, black leather jacket and combat boots.

*At the falls*

I walk around and spot Lena and Bon-bon talking.

"Hey" I greet them.

"Hey Bri. Just a guess you didn't actually go to the principles office did you." Bon-bon says

"No but do you like my hair" says me.

"Yes I love it its totally you and is that another tattoo, your moms going to flip" I pull of my jacket to show them the full tattoo.

"I know so what were we talking about hmm" I say in an innocent voice.

"Elena wont admit that Stefan's hot" Bon complains.

"Just admit it, Lena." I say.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Lena admits.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bon states.

" I know right I would kill for someone to look at me like that" I sigh.

"So where is he?" bonnie says. I look up at the moon and sigh its almost full.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Lena says.

**"**Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." I love her grams she's always nice to me and gives me advice when I need it.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I laugh at this then offer her my empty bear bottle. Bon takes it and touches Lena's hand. Bon spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back like really abruptly she scared me half to death.

"What?" I ask.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." she says o Lena a look of recognition passes over her face. Now I'm scared.

"What?" Lena asks in a panicky voice.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." She must have been really freaked out by it. me and Lena exchange worried glances.

Stefan walks up to us.

"Hey you two look good. I like your hair Bri." I'm starting to feel left out as they are kind of making out with their eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment. You know what I'm going to find Bon-bon see ya later" I hug Lena and Steffie but as soon as I touch Stef I know something is wrong like I'm supposed to hate him or something. I realise walking away its something to do with my wolf side so I text massy he tells me it means that the person I touched is a vampire but now to think of it Lena told me about him running away when her leg was bleeding and he smells of not like a normal person would.

*Later on *

I was talking to a boy in my year called Toby when Elena comes yelling help because it turns out Vickie has been attacked. She has bite marks on the side of her neck.

Stefan.

I make my way over to him grab him by the arm and keep walking until we're away from every one.

He looks at me expectantly.

"I know what you are." I give him a challenging look daring him to say other wise.

"What?" he quizzes.

"A vampire"

**An/I'm just going to post whenever I finish the chapter because I won't post the wrong chapter so here**

**Listening to: Love Runs Out by OneRepublic**

**Katrina Blakley Montague xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries.

"Vampire"

"Yes please don't run." he pleads.

"Do you think I'm stupid if I went and told someone they would most likely lock me up. Was it you who attacked Vicki?"

"No I don't feed of humans I feed of animals." at least I know he won't eat me.

"How come you don't sparkle?" I ask.

"Because this isn't twilight." he states like I'm an idiot.

"Wait if it wasn't you then who did it?"

"I think I know. Tell Elena I went home." he says walking away.

I walk over to where bon and Lena are talking.

"Hey. We're gonna go to the grill, wait for news." I say to them

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Lena says.

** "**Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." bon says to Lena

"Bonnie, what?"lena says worriedly

"That it's just the beginning." bon states.

"On that cheerful note I have to go find care." I say. After that we all say our goodbyes exchange hugs and go our separate ways. Not to long after that I find care and we head over to the mystic grill. I order a coffee for me and care while she goes to the bathroom. When she returns she sits there all grouchy. Out of the four of us friends I think care is the one I'm closest too I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me as much as she would if it was anyone else.

"Are we sober yet?" I ask her in a childish voice.

"No." she says in her childish voice.

"Touché" at this we both half laugh half groan in pain.

"Keep drinking your coffee. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home. Then I need sleep. I'm never ever I mean ever drinking slash that touching alcohol again." I moan but we both know this is completely and utterly untrue but what ever.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" I felt so sorry for her so I sat next to her and let her cry on my shoulder and stroked her hair to comfort her. I mean she was just so strong it hurts me to see my best friend like this. I really mean it when I had no friends she became my friend. When I was bullied due stuck up for me. When the accident happened she was the first one to visit not even my family came to see me before she did.

I say nothing I just sigh and drink a long sip of my coffee.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

"Awwww sweetie, look at me. There is someone out there who will love you forever. Don't laugh because you know I'm right there is someone out their who will love you enough to put up with any faults you seem to think you have and you'll get married and have little Carolines running around, but don't worry until then you have me and I will stick with you through anything okay Care" I give her a big hug, and smile at her while I wipe her tears away.

"You are a great friend did you know that." I smile at her and then me being me I realise I need the bathroom. While I was my hands I see something glint in the mirror I swore I saw a man but I'm still really drunk so I just dry my hand at lightning speed and walk out.

I see Caroline wave at someone and become curios but I decide to leave it because I want to leave.

"Hey Care can we go I'm really tired." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine go wait in the car I will get the tab." She didn't let me respond she just walks away.

Okay?

**An/ I have no clue if this is good or not. I won't post until late tomorrow because my dance teacher is forcing us to go to a club after school. I hate her gahhh.**

**Song: Wonder by Emeli Sandé**

**Katrina Blakley Montague xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Briana.

I really just want to crawl in a whole and die. No its not because its raining because it isn't there's birds tweeting and the suns just about out. Its because it's a full moon tonight and its the comet that only shows up once in a thousand years but no you have to be chained to a wall I really just want to cry. I haven't told anyone my werewolf secret yet I'm scared of what they'll think of me I mean what am I supposed to say hey guys I'm a werewolf they'll think I've went mad.

I put on my make up and my muse t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and fell backwards on my bed. Ty comes I'm my room looks at me and without saying anything lies down next to me gives me a hug and wipes stray tears away like he would when we were little. I smile at him and he kisses my fore head.

"Can you give me a lift to school I don't want to drive."

"Of course sis." I smile at him this is how he was before.

LINE BREAK

Elena and Stefan seamed to be having some sort of staring contest during the whole lesson while I've been drawing pictures of that man when I finished it I put a really fancy k at the bottom of it I still don't know what it stands for. My phone goes off I am so glad I put it on vibrate tanner would kill me if I didn't.

Bri Meet me at Lockwood cellar at 5 from Uncle M.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert? Lockwood?" Tanner says. I give him the finger and walked out.

I go to my locker and pretend to organise it for ages. After a while care and bon join me.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" I give them a questioning look.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." bon says

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." What guy?

"I didn't see him I wasn't there, you were and bri was." I shake my head but they ignore me. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk and being dragged away from because of Bri." I sigh and walk outside as I see Jeremy walking up to Ty so I shrug and decide it would be nice to walk home.

LINE BREAK

After a long nap I get ready and meet the girls at the grill.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." bon says.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what." care says.

Bon says nothing so she turns to Lena.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" I sigh.

"Nope. We didn't go there." cares face was priceless.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." I bust out laughing and they look at me.

"We just talked for hours." care looks so disappointed.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" I giggle while shaking my head. I was really depressed and didn't feel like doing anything.

"Profound." Lena says.

Lena gets up I look at her confusedly.

"Where are you going?" bon says.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." I don't know anymore.

LINE BREAK

After a while I went home to get changed into my jogging bottoms and a tank top and put some spare clothes in a bag and put my hair up. Then I meet Lena and bon outside the grill who are handing out pamphlets.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" bon says to someone walking by.

Then she turns to Lena and me.

"Would you like a program?" she says to me.

"No sorry bon in not staying I have things to take care of." I tell her. She gives me a sad look

"What why you've been waiting this since January." she says.

"Yeah I know but its really important actually I have to leave bye" I don't let them respond and walked away from them as fast as I could realising I have a1 hour and a half till the moon comes out and I become a wolf for the first time in ever and I'm scared shitless.

Yep I am miserable.

I meet Massy we talk for awhile get chained up to a wall drink awful/painful crap to weaken us and then it starts. . .

**An/Sorry about the late post I had to do dance 'club' after school and I had to walk home both of which take an hour because I live far away from school then I had to complete both homework and coursework but here it is.**

**Song-Born for this paramore **

**KaterinaBlakleyMontague xxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries

Klaus POV

For the last few weeks I have been feeling weird. I was in the middle of feeding when I started feeling pain. Last night was the full moon I no pain can ever come close to turning into a wolf I know it was a thousand years ago but last night I felt that pain all over again. I know ill get a witch to check this out.

Briana POV

Did you know the body has 206 bones? No neither did I until I turned and every single one of them broke and the best thing is when you charge back they break again. Massy woke me up after the change because I had fell asleep because I was overwhelmed with pain so I put my clothes on quickly hugged massy goodbye, promised him we would talk soon and went home and evidently went to bed what a productive day. Ten minutes after I got to sleepy mom came in my room to wake me up took a look at me and asked me if I wanted to take a day of school because that would mean I wouldn't be able to go to cheerleader practice.

I got up and looked in my mirror. You know how I said I looked awful well I look 10 times worse than then. I had really dark circles under my eyes, I am as pale as snow, my hair is a rats nest. I brush the rats nest and put on my asking Alexandria tee with black leather shorts and my combat boots I then put my leather jacket on top.

I walk down stairs to see mom dad and Ty at the dinner table. Wow.

"Hey? Umm morning Ty can you give me a lift to school." I ask unsure why everyone is around the table eating together.

"Yeah sis. What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in a month."

I shrug and walk to the kitchen and make myself a coffee and sit at the table. I yawn every two seconds its pissing me off.

Then mom says "Honey are you sure your okay to go to school you look as you would say dead on your feet." I look up to see mom and dad looking at me with concern.

"yeah I'm fine thank you mother for your concern." I smile at them. I finish my cereal wash up my dish give my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek and me and Ty head to school.

LINE BREAK

"Hey." I say as I spot and walk over to Bon and Lena I am so tired I bet they can tell too.

"Wow you look like shit." wow thanks Lena that makes me feel so much better.

"Hey. Not to be mean you do look like shit" bon says to me.

" Thanks guys I know I look like shit you don't need to rub your awesomeness in my face" I joke we all chuckle at this its an inside joke with a long long story.

" But anyways I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." bon says while I look at them confused.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Lena says I decide to get a word in so I just say " yeah bon." she gives me that you can't be serious look and carries on.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." she says and I give her the are you serious look.

"Why the about-face?" Lena says.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." bonnie says I put my hand on my hip an say "really Bon." she glares at me playfully and I giggle.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Lena says. I laugh and as she looks at me questionably I just say to her "You just called yourself a whore." She just says" no I didn't" in a childish defensive voice.

"It's stupid." Bon says

"Bonnie..." me and Lena say at the same time.

"What?" bon says now she is being defensive.

"Spit it out." I say to her.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." she says. Nope I am not getting into this again.

"Is that it? Bonnie." Lena says in disbelief. I simply just shrug.

"It was bad bad!" maybe their could be truth to this I mean I'm a werewolf Steps a vamp. Why couldn't bon be a witch. I'll ask Step or massy later.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Lena asks

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." sounding a little bit like she was telling the truth.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Lena sighs. I sigh yawn then go back to drawing k.

**An/I hope you like it read and review please**

**Song: Eyes open by Taylor swift**

**Katrina Blakley Montague xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries but don't remind me I will start crying.**

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Hey Brian." yes if you were wondering he did just call me Brian but it an inside joke you aren't allowed to know.

"Top of the morning to you Sophie" is say in an Irish accent. Bon and Lena give us weird looks I just giggle why stef... wait soph give me a grin.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." she couldn't have left any quicker.

Bon leaves.

"I don't know what's up with her but me have to find Mattie boy and ty. So love ya's and see ya's" I say and walk away. To Mattie and Ty.

Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around as I walkover to them. We exchange greetings and talk while passing the football to each other until Ty says "Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." great he's being a Dick again.

"You're a dick." great thinking Mattie I was just about to say that.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." I laugh at this. Ty is being stupid yes I'm the smart twinnie again.

"Gnomes." I laugh even harder as Mattie boy says this. Ahhh crap I got a cramp.

"Ty she's my best friend and she's been through a lot. I mean no offence Mattie but if she's happy I will side with her and won't forgive you if you do anything to ruin it for her." I say. Ty nods and Mattie gives me a small smile.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Mattie says.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." I shake my head did he not listen to anything I just said

I throw the football at Ty roughly.

What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" me and Mattie say at the same time. I gasp as Ty throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards us. Sophie/Stefan quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Damn those vamp reflexes. Ty and Mattie look shocked. I share a glance with Lena and burst out laughing.

LINE BREAK

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Lockwood?" Tanner asks. Why me?

"Your the history teacher you tell me." he glares then I say "1945."he looks surprised. ha.

And the rest of class basically went like this. (t means tanner. B means me. S means Stefan and e means Elena.)

T: Pearl Harbour. Miss Gilbert?

E: Hmm?

T:Pearl Harbour?

E: Um...

S: December 7, 1941.

T: Thank you, Miss Gilbert

S: Anytime.

T: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall.

S: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir. (probably because he's a vampire.)

T: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.

S: 1964.

T: John F. Kennedy assassination.

S: 1963.

T: Martin Luther King.

S: '68.

T: Lincoln.

S: 1865.

T: Roe vs. Wade.

S: 1973.

T: Brown vs. Board.

S: 1954.

T: The battle of Gettysburg.

S: 1863.

T: Korean war.

S: 1950 to 1953.

T: Ha! It ended in '52.

S: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.

T: Look it up, somebody. Quickly.

B: It was 19... 53

End

Ha steffie just tanned the Tanner.

After class I decide to walk with Lena and stef to the field.

"How did you know all of that?" Lena says.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." yeah right.

"you don't look like the crossword type. But then again I don't exactly look like the cheerleader type. Do I?" we al laugh at this.

I walk over to Bon and the other cheerleaders a couple minutes later Lena walks over to us.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" bon-bon says.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're both coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" bon says I just shrug I really have nothing better to do so what ever

"Mm-hmm. You two, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Lena says I think as long as Lena bon and care are happy I have nothing wrong with anything. Not even one of them dating a vampire

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." someone is not subtly changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're both going to be there." I sigh Lena's not going to give in

"Fine. I'll go." bon says as I say "count me in" and give her a grin.

"Good." Lena says and me and bon share a glance.

"Seriously, where is Caroline? She told me not to be late that bitch gahhh" I say annoyed.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Lena says.

"I'll try her again." bon-bon says. Good 'cause I'm seriously pissed at her.

Caroline arrives in a guys car. She kisses him. Oh my god.

"Uh..." Lena's clearly at a loss of words.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." I say.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Lena says. Another vamp?

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" I say. Lena nods shit another vamp I will have to ask stef later.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline says. wow busy my asks and she's being a bitch yay.

**An/don't be mad I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages don't hate me.**

**Here it is.**

**Song-almost their (princess and the frog)**

**Kat xxxx**


	8. Authors note i is sorry

**Hey guys** **sorry for not posting I have recently found out I have leukaemia which if you don't know is cancer so I have been unable to post due to you know **

**BUT I am going to start posting regularly because it keeps my mind of the bad things so yh I will post later tonight or tomorrow **

**Bye and may the odds be ever in your favour **


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer_ I don't own anything **

**Ps I want to thank aliciasellers75 xxx**

Lena, Bon-bon and I are 'preparing' dinner in the kitchen. Which really means making to go food look pretty because Lena and Bonbon can't cook and we have no food in the cupboard for me to cook with plus I didn't want to make a mess on my outfit I'm wearing a red and white pokadot dress.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." and bonnie keeps going on about her witchyness.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." I say Lena nods

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" okay she wins that's odd.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." I suggest and we all laugh.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Lena says.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" bon asks us.

"I don't want to be a witch." Lena says. I think personally being a witch would be better than turning into a dog so.

Elena pours the to-go food into a bowl. I laugh.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." I say bon nods.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Lena says.

"Middle drawer on your left." bon says.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." I say rolling my eyes

"Yeah, that's it." bon says trying to convince herself.

The doorbell rings and I go into the dining room to set the table.

I bring out the food while bon and Lena talk to stef.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I ask stef.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." stef says.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Lena exclaims.

"Yeah, I heard." bon cuts her off.

" yet I'm sorry about that." I say to him he nods and gives me a smile.

"A lot of the men in my family are douches and my moms a bitch I mean she's sending me away because she doesn't want me to get hurt by the animal attacks but I know its just because she's ashamed of me because I'm not perfect." I say two second I look up because it was quiet to see the girls looking at me in shock. Aw shit I didn't tell them.

"shot before you two start I don't want to talk about it." it becomes really awkward after tthat.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Lena says to fix the conversation.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." bon says.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." I almost laugh at how desperate she's being.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." bon states I laugh.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." steffie says.

I tune out the rest of the history crap I mean I get enough of it at school. Then the doorbell rings and Lena goes to get it. It becomes really awkward at the table. I run after Lena and its Caroline with Steffi's vamp bro.

"Surprise! Bri said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Lena shoots me a look I just shrug.

"Oh." Lena is clearly at a loss for word I send her an apologetic look.

"Hope you don't mind." she does mind awww shit I'm in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" steffie says suddenly I squeal and hid stef on the shoulder and yes before you ask I do know that it doesn't hurt him.

"Seriously. Dude don't do that." I say trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." I shook my head

"Oh pretty princess 'lena don't let the weird man in" my way of begging good huh. yh I is begging.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." aww fuck lena why.

"Why you doin' dis?" im getting weird looks. obviously.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" steffie says I think I look like one of those really shaky puppies you know the ones that pee all the time.

"Get in here." Care says wow what a whore my bestie is.

"We're just... finishing up." steff says.

"It's fine. Just come on in." wow just wow lena why you doing this he a big scary vamp so is your bf and your bestie is a Giant furry dog wowz lena.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." the thing says.

" Wow your ass must be so jelo of your mouth with all the shit it comes up wid" yes I made people laugh. oh hey the thing is giving me glare.

"Thank you." lena says I just smirk.

On the way to the living room someone tripped the thing.

"Ah gravity, thou art a heartless bitch" I smirk as we all sit at the table yes (big bang theory reference)

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." care says if you haven't already came to the conclusion of me and care fighting well I don't think god can save you.

"Abracadabra" I say very loudly attracting everyone's attention. " nope didn't work care your still a b-I-t-c-h" wow the tension is thick in here. But I can see people snickering like bon-bon. Yay.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." the thing says. Ignoring me by the way what a douche.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." I mean really.

"We'll work with her. She'll get it." says bon-bon.

"Wait who's we." I say and I get a mock death glare. "oh"

"I guess we can put her in the back." care says gahhh why is she being so obnoxious.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon says.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." care says.

"way to be a bitch, care." I say a bit to loudly.

"And this is coming the princess of everything bitch huh." care exclaims.

" Um did you just degrade me well I will just remind you that I am the queen of bitchiness compared to me your just a peasant. I am not just A bitch, I am THE bitch and to you I am Ms bitch. Newsflash I don't live to please you." I said wow that may have been to over the top.

Care looks so crestfallen " Do you hate me I mean I m sorry for the fight but don't hate me" aww crap she pulling the innocent card. Wait is that a tear. Aww make me feel bad why don't you.

" aww care I don't hate you I'm just not particularly exited about your existence at the moment." I say.

" well anyways I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon says well that's what you get when you let ...wait sorry mind went of track as you can tell I love paramore as I was saying that's what you get when you become a vampire.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Steffie says.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mm." well thanks to Damon things can't get anymore awkward.

**A/N Thanks for reading people and thanks for the support smiley faces to all **

**love KBM xxxx**

**Song today Smile by Mikki Ekko. xxxxx**


	10. Divergent yay nay

**a/n hey sorry for not posting.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Sorry for not posting I have a valid reason. chemo is tiring me out but I will post before end of this week I pinkie promise I was wandering should I start a DVERGENT story with an female oc but if yes I want to know who to pair her with**

**UriahEric Caleb peterany one else**

**Yay xxxxx kbm xxxx**


End file.
